walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Donna (Comic Series)
Donna is a character first encountered in Issue 2 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is the wife of Allen and mother of twins, Billy and Ben. Donna was later killed after she and the group left the Atlanta camp, thinking they found safety at Wiltshire Estates, when in fact it was over run. Characteristics and Role Donna was a strong-willed, loving, and caring woman, expressing genuine care for the other survivors. She was also shown as having a temper and stronger, more dominant personality than the other women of the group, in her resentment for female stereotypes. Her own husband acknowledged this, referring back to her as the older woman who always knew how to handle herself and her family. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia When the outbreak started, Donna and her husband Allen heard that a safe-zone was being established in Atlanta city. They along with their kids; Billy and Ben, headed to the city. They arrived late and discovered that the city had been overrun. They ran into Dale, Andrea, Amy, and Glenn, who had established a camp on the cities outskirts, they settled into the camp and welcomed new survivors like Shane and Lori into the camp. Post-Apocalypse Days Gone Bye Donna is an older, more outspoken member of the survivor group, Donna was a minor character within the series. She made all of the big decisions in her relationship with her husband, but, left the financial responsibilities with Allen. Her background before the epidemic was of being a housewife, while her husband Allen ran a shoe store on the verge of financial collapse in Atlanta. She was stated as being eight years older than Allen. After the dead rose, Donna and her family joined the group of survivors encamped on the outskirts of Atlanta. Donna mostly handled the domestic chores of the group, such as laundry. She did not necessarily agree with the regulation of duties, expressing a resentment against stereotypical expectations of women having to handle those jobs. She was the unlucky target of a near-death encounter with a hidden walker in the forest surrounding their campsite, but, Dale's swift intervention managed to save her life. She also trained with the others at the nearby shooting range, and was seen to be a moderately accurate shooter. After the deaths of Shane, Amy, and Jim, Donna expressed extreme remorse, expressing her concern for everyone to Tyreese and Lori Grimes. She was notably remorseful of the loss of Amy, and although she disliked her greatly, still held a deep respect and love for her in her heart. Miles Behind Us Once reaching the Wiltshire Estates, Donna appreciated the secure houses, and was anxious to have a safe environment, and friendly neighbors. During the first morning, she expressed her enthusiasm to Allen, who then asked her if she wanted to have sex. Billy asks them what a "segs" was, and Donna asks him if that answered his question. Following the search parties' departures, she and Allen waited as Tyreese and Rick went to retrieve a weapon. Donna, not obeying orders, opened the front door of a house, unaware of a zombie standing right inside. This led to her eventual, unexpected demise. Death Killed By *Zombies Shortly after Tyreese's introduction, when the group attempted to settle at Wiltshire Estates, Donna was killed by a zombie and her body devoured by more of the undead, leaving Allen permanently devastated. Although she died early within the series and was a minor character, her death had a significant impact upon the group. Her husband Allen suffered extreme shock and depression from her untimely death, and her young twin sons (more Ben than Billy) suffered psychological damage. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Donna has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Allen Donna was Allen's wife. They seemed to love each other very much. Allen and Donna managed to stay positive after the apocalypse and saw Wiltshire Estates as a possible home to raise their kids. When Donna died, Allen fell into a deep depression. The only thing that kept him going was his children. Allen was usually seen crying over his wife's death. Ben & Billy Donna wasn't seen very much with the twins, but, loved them. Ben and Billy were devastated over their mother's death. Rick Grimes Rick and Donna had a stable relationship. Rick didn't like Donna's attitude towards other women, and took note of the fact that Donna was a boring housewife who needed a soap opera. When Donna died, Rick was in shock, and got everyone out of Wiltshire Estates as quick as possible. Lori Grimes Donna, along with Lori and Carol, seemed to have a basic woman friend-relationship. The trio is seen, for example, laundering and communicating. Donna is interested in how Lori met Rick. The two didn't interact much after that whilst Donna was alive. Jim Donna took care of Jim after he was bitten. Jim spoke to her more than anyone in the group, and they both believed and hoped that Jim might not reanimate. Amy Donna scowled at Amy a lot during her short time in the group. Following Amy's death, Donna unexpectedly said that she loved Amy and that she loves everyone in the group. Shane Donna and Shane seemed to be quite friendly towards each other. She was very shocked when Shane punched Rick in the face. She appeared to be indifferent regarding his death, probably because he had tried to murder Rick. Appearances Comic Series Volume 1: Days Gone Bye *Issue 3 *Issue 5 *Issue 6 Volume 2: Miles Behind Us *Issue 7 (No Lines) *Issue 8 *Issue 9 Trivia *It's revealed by Allen that he's at least 8 years younger than his wife, Donna. However, the script book reveals his age to be 32, and Donna's 36, in which Donna is only 4 years older than Allen, so Allen should be 28 or Donna should be 40. *Donna is one of the only four named characters to be killed in a single-digit issue of the Comic Series, the others being Amy, Shane, and Jim. **Donna is the last human to die in a single-digit issue of the comics. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Deceased Category:Atlanta Survivor Camp Category:Comics